Friends are the Family You Choose
by secretofflameviii8
Summary: Written for friendship day. Set during Noctis and Prompto's school days. Noctis is having a hard time dealing with his father's weakening heath. Prompto is very worried.


**I wrote this for Friendship Day for my best friend. She has been there for me through thick and thin. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. Thank you for being my best friend. You are a very special person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

 **(This is my very first Final Fantasy 15 fanfic.) It's been quite a while since I've written anything. I hope this isn't too rusty.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Final Fantasy 15 is the property of Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Friends are the Family You Choose**

It had been a long day. School wasn't much fun on a normal day but, today was exceptionally stressful. Noctis and Prompto walked across the intersection with school bags in hand. The light breeze shifting their hair every so slightly. The sounds of cars and people chatting could be heard. "It's over. It's finally over!" Prompto said cheerfully. "Least the first day is." Noctis commented. They kept their leisurely pace. "One day is more than enough." He continued. Prompto nodded in agreement to that. They were so done with exams. They continued walking until an image of the king caught Prompto's eye on one of the TV screens that decorated the outside of one of the many buildings in the vicinity. "Oh, it's the king." He said coming to a stop. Noctis stopped as well and looked up in the direction that Prompto was. The king was in a garden speaking with the curator. Even though his expression was peaceful as he reached up and touched the leaves on the tree in front of him he looked like a man who was carrying a heavy burden. His other hand held a cane that was supporting quite a bit of weight. "Huh? Did he always use a cane?" Prompto asked to no one in particular. Almost immediately regretting speaking his question aloud when he looked over at Noctis. Who had looked a mixture of shocked and worried.

The shock of his father now sporting a cane had hit home a little too hard. His old man was looking even more deteriorated since the last time Noctis had spoken to him. It just wasn't fair. Why did his father have to shoulder all of the weight on his own? Wasn't there anything that any one could do about that? "Noct?" Prompto spoke aloud. When Prompto got no response he put his hand firmly but gently on his friends shoulder. "Noct?" Prompto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he shook his head subtly and then turned his attention to the blond. "You okay buddy?" Prompto gingerly asked. Concern plainly written all over his face. Noctis looked at his feet and sighed. "Yeah." Without another word he straightened up and started to walk. He didn't want to drag Prompto into his pity party. "Okay, if you say so." Prompto added with a tone that suggested he wasn't convinced. After a while of walking in silence the two went their separate ways.

Prompto walked into his empty home. "I'm home" He said to no one. He sighed heavily as he put his school bag down on the dining room table. He knew that Noct had been very troubled by what they had seen on TV. There was no way he was buying Noct's answer. He also knew that he wasn't going to get a straight answer to begin with. "What can I do?" His voice seemed almost too loud in the empty room. He took out his camera and started to fiddle with it. What could he do? It wasn't like he had much experience in dealing with something like this. He knew his friend was hurting. There was no denying that. He just wished that he could ease some of the pain that had settled on his friends shoulders.

After Noctis had parted ways with Prompto he didn't return home right away. Instead He found his way to the arcade. Spending about an hour there he decided to leave. It wasn't much fun without Prompto. So instead he settled for walking around in with no particular place in mind to be. Watching people pass by. Going about their mundane and happier lives or at least that was how he felt. Until he had enough of walking and sat himself down on a bench. When was the last time he spent time with his father? It had been a while. He knew that for sure. His hands balled into fists and he clenched his teeth. There was nothing anyone could do. This was the kings choice to hold the barrier up. That didn't make it any easier to bear. More than the king he was his father. Noctis knew things had to be the way they were but, what if he didn't want them to be some ordained destiny. He hated the way his father pushed himself. Every time telling Noctis that everything was okay and that he was fine. But Noctis, he knew the truth. Everything was not fine. Everything wouldn't be fine. Every day the king grew weaker even if only a little it was still a little too much.

Not to far from him he saw an older man holding the hand of a much younger little girl. "Daddy, Daddy" She said as she put her self in front of him and letting go of his hand she resumed a new position. Both of her arms stretched out in front of him. The man let out a hardy laugh and picked her up. She instantly hugged him around his neck. The two of them continuing down the street as if it was as normal as breathing air. Noctis let out a hitched breath as his vision began to blur. It just wasn't damned fair! He breathed in deep trying to push back the sudden emotion that had swelled in his heart. Noctis put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Trying his best to will every possible negative thing out of his head. It didn't work of course. The lonely feeling that came with sitting there ebbed away any thoughts of happiness. He stayed like that for awhile and then decided it was probably time to go home. Sitting there wasn't changing anything.

When Noctis walked into his apartment he noticed Ignis at the kitchen counter hovering over a brewing pot of coffee. He said nothing and continued towards the couch. He was in no mood to talk. "Your late." Ignis deadpaned. Turning around Ignis continued. "I thought your exams ended before noon." Noctis turned keeping his back to Ignis. "I was at the arcade." he said. Ignis didn't miss a beat. "Did you study for tomorrow's tests?" Noctis threw his school bag on the couch and plopped down. Ignoring Ignis's question he looked up at the man who was making his way over to the dinning table. "Why are you here?" Noctis asked. Ignis pulled out a chair. "I brought your uniform, and this..." Jestering towards a plate of sweets on the table.

"Have you read the report?" Noctis could feel his irritation level rising. "No." was his short reply. "I suspected as much. It doesn't look like you've touched it." Ignis sat down and folded his hands together. Noctis could feel the lecture coming. "The war with the empire may have ended 30 years ago, but we can not let our defense's down just yet." Yup and here it was. Great, just what he needed right now. "The news is being regulated, but we receive reports of local skirmishes from time to time." Ignis continued. Noctis laid back on the couch. His head resting on his arms and a pillow below. Why did Ignis have to come over today of all days? "I know." Noctis said. Ignis didn't stop there. "Thanks to the king and the wall though, Lucis has been able to enjoy peace for the past 150 years." Noctis turned around so he was facing the back of the couch. He didn't want to hear this. "As a king must sacrifice his own strength to create the barrier, his Majesty has avoided public eye to concentrate on the wall. However, it seems that he has lost the ability to summon weapons." Noctis stayed right where he was. Already fuming form the subject matter. He had gone past being just irritated. The anger that had been slowly building since he walked in the door was just about to burst. "Are you listening?" Ignis asked.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Noctis asked anger clear in his tone. Ignis too, seemed to be at a level of irritation. "If not now, then when? You are the successor to the throne and someday-" That was it. Noctis couldn't hold it back anymore. "My dad's going to die?" Ignis was slightly taken aback. "I didn't-" But he was cut off again. Noctis sat up and looked over at Ignis. "That's what your saying! When my dad dies I have to be king!" He yelled. Ignis pushed his glasses up. "Shouting won't change the truth." Ignis said calmly. "Well I don't want to hear your "truth"!" The two of them stared at one another for a tense minute. "I see you won't listen to reason." Ignis said in a near whisper. He stood up and picked up his briefcase. "But, You ought to at least think it over." with that Ignis left. Noctis was seething with rage. He picked up the pillow that had been under his head just moments before and threw it at the wall. How dare he speak about his father like that. In a rare moment of weakness Noctis drew his legs close to his chest and buried his head. The anger giving way to tears that came without consent until his body was wracked with light shaking and full blown sobs. He didn't want his father to die. Yet there was nothing in all of Eos he could do to prevent the inevitable. Every day his father grew weaker. Suffering in silence. Not letting anyone help or even try to find a way to help. There was nothing he could do and one day he would in turn suffer the same fate.

Prompto woke the next morning with resolve. He wasn't dumb. Noctis's shocked and worried face had stuck in his mind. Prompto knew that his friend probably wasn't in a good place right now. "I just have to find a way to lighten things up a bit." He said to himself. After he had gotten ready and eaten he dumped his plate in the sink. Looking at the clock he still had a few minutes before he had to leave. Sitting down he was lost in thought. Thinking of all the possible things he could do to cheer up his friend. Maybe they could go to the arcade after school. Noctis seemed to like going there a lot. But, would that really help? Maybe not. Masking the problem behind games was never the answer. He checked the clock again and finding it was time to leave he got up and grabbed his school bag. "See you later." He said to no one. After locking the door he started his jog to school.

When he arrived he saw Noctis sitting on one of the school benches. His expression seemed blank at first glace but Prompto noticed the way Noctis had his right hand over his left with his hand tugging ever so slightly at his sleeve. He was looking down at he pavement and didn't move when Prompto came up to him. Prompto's concern for his friend only grew. "Heya Noct." He greeted. Noctis looked as if he was startled and looked up. "Oh, hey Prom." It seemed as if the energy had been sucked right out of him. He knew Noctis wasn't a morning person but this was unusual. Upon closer inspection Prompto noticed the start of dark circles under Noct's eyes. It was then that Prompto knew for sure that Noctis had lied the day before. He was most definitely not okay. Noctis seemed to notice the long stare and the concern plastered to the blond's face.

"So are you ready for the second day of exams?" Noctis asked his mood seeming to one eighty. Prompto took that as a sign that Noctis didn't want to talk about what ever was on his mind. "Uh, Yeah. Are you?" Prompto asked not quite sure what else to say. "I sure hope so." Noctis replied. Prompto knew this was a chance to try and lighten the mood. Maybe all Noctis needed was something to take his mind off of what ever was bothering him. "Hey man, you know we got this in the bag." He chose to say. Noctis let out a small "Pft." with his signature playful smile. However it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You ace history? I'd like to see you try." Noctis stood up and the two of them began to walk just a bit closer to their first class. Prompto put his hand to his heart. "So not cool man. That's harsh." After he said that he smiled and then gave a quick pat to Noctis's shoulder. "I know you'll do just fine buddy." Before Noctis could reply the bell rang. Signaling the start of school and the two rushed off to start their second day of exams.

The morning had gone by quickly. The exams were over and everyone was heading home or to the cafeteria to get lunch at school. Prompto slid back in his chair and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Thank the gods it's over. That test was hard!" He said aloud. He looked over to where Noct was sitting two seat's away on the side. Noctis had his head on the table. "Must of fallen asleep." Prompto thought. He got up and walked over to the sleeping ravenette. He shook Noctis lightly. When that didn't work he shook him a little harder. "Noct. The bell rang. We can go home now." He said. He put his hand down when he saw Noctis begin to stir. "Nnn, what time is it?" Noctis asked groggily. "Time to get the heck out of here dude." Prompto answered. "Wha-" Noctis started. After he let himself wake up a bit more he realized he was still at school. "Hey, are you _sure_ your okay buddy?" Prompto asked for the second time in two days. Noctis looked up into those blue eyes that seemed to radiate so much care for him. "Yeah, I'm good." He said.

After they had eaten at the cafeteria, (because Prompto insisted on the school lunch for himself) they started on their way home. Prompto had tried his best to make the price laugh. He succeeded in a small chuckle here and there with his antics. That was until Noctis got a phone call. Noctis picked up his phone. "Hello..., Ignis..., Yeah, yeah. I know. Uugghh. Whatever. Bye." after that call Noctis's mood seemed to drop considerably. "Hey let's go to the arcade." Noctis said. "O-okay." Prompto answered not wanting to leave his friend alone. After about two hours of playing games the two of them started to head out. Prompto noticed it first. The sky was dark and rain had already begun to fall. Distant thunder could be heard. "Shit." He heard Noctis from behind.

Noctis looked up at the increasingly dark sky. He knew with a single phone call he'd have a dry ride home but, there was no way he was going to call Ignis. "I am not going to listen to another one of his lectures." He thought. Prompto looked over to Noctis who looked like he was having some sort of internal struggle. "Hey, my house is close by. We could go there until the storm clears." Prompto suggested. Noctis not seeing a better option nodded his head and then followed the blond as the began to jog. When they finally arrived at Prompto's house the rain was coming down in sheets. Prompto fumbled with his keys and eventually got the door unlocked. Prompto went in first heading straight for the linen closet. When Noctis passed through the door he realized that this was his first time to Prompto's house. He took in all that he could.

It was a small apartment the front door opening into the kitchen. To his left was a dinning table. Further down was a TV on a small stand and a couch across from it. It almost seemed smaller than his own apartment. "Three people live here?" He thought to himself. He looked over to the right into the kitchen. He noticed a single cup and plate next to the sink. The wall's were bear except for a picture of some scenery above the couch and a calender near the TV. It was quiet and the house seemed to hold a sense of loneliness to it. No where did he see any family photo's. Everything seemed very clean as if it was waiting for someone to live in it. "I got us some towels." Prompto said as he came from the hallway in front of the dinning table. It snapped Noctis out of his thoughts. He accepted the towel and began drying himself off. The good thing was that they hadn't gotten too soaked. The thunder seemed much closer now than it was before. The sound of the rain could be heard tapping on the windows.

The two of them settled onto the couch. "So uh, anything you'd like to do?" Prompto asked. This was the first time he had ever had anyone over to his house before. He wasn't quite sure how to host or anything of that nature. "Donno." Noct said. Before either of them could say another word Noctis's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID. It was Ignis again. Letting out a frustrated sigh he answered the phone. "Yeah, whadda what this time?" He asked none too happily. "Noct, where are you?" Ignis asked. "Over at a friends house. Why?" Noctis asked. "You know very well why I am asking. Are you safe? I can't drive to where you are right now." Ignis asked a bit of worry showing through his voice. "I'm fine Ingis. Like I said I'm over at a friends house and it's Prompto's if you must know." He said knowing that the _who's house_ was going to be the next question out of Ignis. Noctis heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "Alright then. When the storm clears I will be on my way over to pick you up." Noctis could feel the irritation coming back. "Fine. Whatever." Before Ignis could say another word Noctis hung up on him. "

Prompto could feel the tension in his friend as the conversation went on. When Noctis was done he shoved the phone back into his pocket rather roughly. Prompto knew that Noctis was definitely not alright. "Everything okay?" He still asked anyway even though he already knew the answer. Like earlier he didn't quite know how to handle to situation but, if his friend was in need then he'd be there for him. "Will you quite asking me that? I'm fine okay. Nothing wrong here." Noctis said without thinking. Noctis noticed Prompto flinch a bit. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Prompto. I guess I've just been letting things get to me. I shouldn't have reacted like that towards you." He said. Prompto shook his head and bumped his shoulder into Noct's. "No sweat Bro. Don't worry about it. I can tell something's been bothering you." Prompto said as he looked over at his friend.

He could see the sadness behind the anger that was slowly fading away. "Just know that what ever it is you can talk to me. I may not be much but, if you ever need a shoulder to lean on I'll be there." Prompto's voice was full of sincerity. Noctis's could feel his chest tighten and his breath hitched. Even though he was surrounded by people at the citadel and constantly looked after by Ignis he had always felt so miserably alone. Especially after his mother had died. Now he was faced with the real possibility that his father would pass sooner than he was ready for. Not that a child is ever prepared for a parents death. But to watch the slow progression over time was almost more than he could bear. However, here was Prompto. The one person he never felt alone around. With Prompto suddenly getting so serious Noctis was finding it hard to keep up his facade. "It's just, my old man. You know." Noctis let out with a strained voice.

"So that's what's been bothering him." Prompto thought. Prompto put a reassuring hand on Noctis's shoulder. "He's not... he hasn't been doing too good and everyone expects me to just carry on like nothings wrong. For me to just willingly accept all of the duty's that come with being a future king. They just don't understand." Noctis continued. He didn't know why he was letting it all come out. These were the type of things he had always kept to himself. "He's your father first. It's completely understandable to be upset." Prompto said. Noctis felt a bit shocked. This was the first time anyone had said anything like that. "I'm just afraid that he's... that one day soon I won't have him anymore. We haven't even seen each other in a while." Noctis said. His eyes beginning to blur again.

This was so unusual. Normally he never really cried. So why had he cried last night and why was he about to make an utter fool of himself in front of Prompto. "Dude, it's okay that your sad. It's okay to be angry about it. Your only human after all." That was all it took. Those words from Prompto and Noctis could feel the tears coming down his cheeks. Prompto knew that this had been weighing heavily on friends heart. He reached around the ravenette and pulled him into a hug. He didn't know if that was the right thing to do but he had remembered when his mother had actually been around. When he was little she would embrace him in a hug until he calmed down. It worked the same with friends right? He didn't care at the moment. If it meant that Noct would feel better then he'd do anything. His heart hurt for his dear friend.

Noctis didn't fight it he only leaned into the hug and accepted it. He could feel the strong arms around him and the steady breathing. Was this what a true friend was like. That no matter the circumstance that they'd be there? Prompto hadn't judged him once. Not once and in his own way was trying to console him. Even though the blond had said that he wasn't much Noctis thought otherwise. They stayed like that for several minutes until Noctis calmed down. Pulling out of the embrace Noctis wiped his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over at Prompto he could see the water that had welled up in his eyes. "Why are _you_ upset?" He asked. Prompto's lips lifted into a sad smile. "I'd think that was obvious bro." Noctis gave him a blank look. "I can't say that I feel your pain but, it makes me sad when your sad. Your my best friend." Prompto answered. A genuine smile graced Noctis's lips. " _Best_ friend? I like the sound of that." Noctis said. "You don't have to go through this alone. You shouldn't have to. It just wouldn't be right ya'know. I'll always have your back bro." Prompto said as reassuringly as he could. There was a strength behind those words and Noctis could see a fierce loyalty behind those blue eyes.

Noctis could feel his heart swell with emotion. He felt a great fondness towards this socially awkward friend of his. "Thank you Prompto. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" he said. No longer caring about filtering what he said. Prompto unconsciously rubbed at the back of his neck and let out a small nervous laugh. "No dude, I should be asking that question a-and your welcome." Prompto said. For the rest of the afternoon they talked about random things and ended up playing a few rounds of Kings Knight. Noctis felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

 _You don't have to go though this alone._

Those words stuck with him. Knowing that Prompto was going to be there made the burden a little more bearable. The blond beside him had no idea what he meant to Noctis. Likewise Noctis had no idea what he meant to Prompto. As long as they stuck together. They could face anything and get through it somehow.

After all isn't that what friends are for. A pillar of strength to lean on in times of need. Someone who loves you no matter what. Who will accept you for who you are even if you can't quite accept yourself for who you are. Someone who see the good in you and cheers you on. Who will always have your back. The family that you choose. Absolutely!


End file.
